Question: Harvey the wonder hamster can run $3\dfrac16 \text{ km}$ in $\dfrac14$ hour. Harvey runs at a constant rate. Find his average speed in kilometers per hour.
To find kilometers per hour, we divide kilometers by hours. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{~~~3 \dfrac16 \text{ km}~~~}{\dfrac14 \text{ hour}}$ $ = 3 \dfrac{1}6 \div \dfrac14 $ $ = \dfrac{19}6 \div \dfrac14 $ $ = \dfrac{19}{6} \cdot \dfrac41 $ $ =\dfrac{76}{6} $ $ =\dfrac{38}{3}$ kilometers per hour $ $ Harvey averages $\dfrac{38}{3}$ kilometers per hour.